What Really Matters Is Invisible To The Eyes
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: Lukas Bondevik works at a local cafe not to far from his home, where he lives with his younger brother Emil. One day when arriving at his work it turns out they will be having a new employee joining them. He arrives, Matthias Kohler, and immediately tries to befriend the Norweigian boy. But all Lukas wants is for the Danish man to quit. Hetalia AU. DenNor, slight HongIce and SuFin


Light flowed gently into the living room. The kitchen window was left open, letting a slight breeze in. A small magpie landed on the balcony rail and released its song to the world. The sudden noise disturbing the peaceful silence caused the sleeping Norwegian to fall off the leather couch, instantly waking him up. The blonde groaned as he pushed himself off the cold wooden floor.

"Big bro- I-I mean Lukas, are you alright?" The blonde raised his dark mix of bluish-purple eyes to meet his younger brothers violet ones. Lukas nodded, getting to his feet and making his way over to the kitchen and flicked on the jug.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, did you get your assignment for History done? What was it about anyway?"

Emil hummed as he sat on the kitchen counter and watched his older brother make a cup of hot coffee. "Yeah, I have finished it but it isn't due until the end of next week. It is about Gallipoli and the Gallipoli campaign."

"Gallipoli?"  
"You know, the allies tried to invade Turkey so they would drop out of the war."

Lukas cut the younger boy off by flicking his forehead before he rested his mug on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about that. I'm just surprised you finished an assignment so fast that wasn't about Vikings. Now get off the kitchen counter, we put our food on that."

Emil pouted but complied none the less.

Lukas looked over at the clock that rested on the far kitchen wall.

"Hurry up and get ready for school. I'll drive you if you want."

"Don't worry I'll walk today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, hurry up and get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast."

Emil nodded and walked out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Lukas sipped his coffee and grabbed two pieces of bread, popping them into the toaster. They were quickly ready and he buttered them just as Emil came out of his room with his bag over his shoulder.

Lukas passed the toast over to the younger boy and Emil quickly popped it into his mouth, striding over to the front door.

"I'll see you later Lukas," Emil mumbled around the piece of bread and gave Lukas a small wave.

"Yeah, bye little brother." Lukas smirked slightly as Emil pouted and a slight blush spread across his pale face. Emil closed the front door behind him and hastily walked to the school, not wanting to be late.

Lukas sighed and finished his cup of coffee, dumping the dirty mug into the sink. Heading to his room he grabbed some clean clothes before walking into the bathroom.

The blonde flinched when he finished undressing and frowned at the temperature of the cold room. Quickly turning the shower taps he hopped into the small space. He let go of the breathe he didn't know he was holding and a small smile graced his thin lips as he let the hot droplets of water cascade down his pale flesh.

Lukas was snapped out of his daze when he heard the phone ringing from the lounge room. He clicked his tongue and reached for the shampoo wanting to clean himself quickly so he could find out who was calling so early in the morning.

~~~~Emil's POV~~~~

Emil gazed up at the sky as he continued to eat the toast he lazily held in his hand. He sighed and frowned still gazing up at the light blue sky, watching the white, puffy clouds slowly drift pass.

The Icelander remembered overhearing his English teacher saying that they were going to have a student from Hong Kong attending the school for a few months. Emil continued to walk but at a brisker pace still looking up. He had walked this way to school countless times, he was sure he would be able to walk it even with his eyes closed.

Emil let his gaze fall forward as he finished off his toast. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and just focused on the feel of the light breeze sweeping against his cheeks and brushing through his silvery blonde hair. But suddenly his eyes flicked open when he came into contact with something solid. Immediately he started falling backwards and he braced himself for impact against the concrete ground. Emil gasped when instead he felt an arm wrap around his waist and bring himself back up to a standing position.

Emil opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were two brown orbs that seemed to have golden speck staring back at him.

"U-Uh…" Emil was at a loss for what to say. This person, that he now released to be a boy around his own age, still had an arm wrapped around the Icelander's waist and was staring intently at him.

"You should really watch where you're walking." The brunette squinted his eyes at Emil before letting the violet-eyed boy go.

Emil merely coughed into his hand awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say to the other boy.

"I'm Li Xiao Chun but you can just call me Leon."

A slight blush spread itself across Emil's face as he looked at the slightly taller boy.

"Uh, Leon?"

"It's my English name. I used to live in Hong Kong, but I came over to live in this country instead."

Emil pressed his lips tightly together, thinking over what Leon had said. So this must be the student from Hong Kong that would be attending their school for a while.

"Well, my name is Emil, Emil Steilsson." Emil gave Leon a shy smile, the blush finally leaving his cheeks.

Leon simply gave a curt nod, a blank expression plastered on his face.

~~~~Lukas' POV~~~~

Lukas sighed, he had been doing a lot of that lately, as he sat the phone back in its holder. Another telemarketer. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he picked up his jacket and headed to the front door. It had just turned 9 and at this rate he was going to be late for work.

Not forgetting to lock the door he made his way out of the house and hurried down the side walk, he really didn't want to be yelled at by his boss. The Turkish man was always extremely rude to Lukas and Tino, one of his co-workers. But when it came to the new employee, Elizaveta, the man seemed to entirely change.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

It wasn't surprising when the first thing Lukas heard when he walked into the local café he worked at was profanities yelled at him in Turkish.

"You're late! You know that, right?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Lukas simply replied with, not making eye contact with the older man.

"It better not, Bondevik. Now he have a new employee coming in today, not sure how long he will last since he is last as well!" Sadiq sneered at the realisation. "Well, I want you to show him how things are done around here, I don't want him tearing the place down."

"It's a café… What on earth could he do that would destroy this place?" Elizaveta asked from behind Sadiq. She was holding a tray full of freshly baked cookies.

"Aah, Liz! No need to worry! You made cookies? Mmm, mind if I tried one?"

Elizaveta clicked her tongue and pulled the tray away from the male's hands. "I told you not to call me that, only my friends are allowed. And no you can't have one, they are for the customers. Which because of you are all being scared away."

Sadiq pouted and straightened up.

"I see. Anyway, we don't need to focus on the minor details. Lukas hurry up and help Tino in the kitchen and when the new employee comes please look after him."

Lukas merely nodded his head and strolled over to the door that led to the kitchen.

Opening it he saw Tino hunched over a mug, steam rising from it.

"Tino, what are you doing?"

The smaller man jumped from the sudden noise and looked over at the Norwegian.

"Lukas! You scared me!"

"Are you alright?"

Tino quickly nodded his head and gazed down at the mug in his hands. "Well… No, actually…" The Finnish man trailed off and sighed, looking back up at Lukas. "It's just that Berwald is _still_ in hospital, and I'm just worried."

Lukas hummed in thought and poured himself a cup of hot cocoa. "You shouldn't be worrying. Everything will be alright, you just have to give it time. The doctors know what they are doing."

Berwald, Tino's boyfriend, had been recently admitted to the local hospital because of an unknown cause, the doctors were still trying to figure out what was wrong with the guy.

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right."

The two men were cut off from their conversation when Sadiq came storming into the small kitchen.

"What are you two ladies doing?! We have customers!"

Lukas was forced to abandon his hot drink and go out to tend to the counter while Tino started to bake some muffins.

After serving several customers he was starting to wonder if the new employee that Sadiq had been talking about was actually coming. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand, just wishing for the day to go by faster.

Suddenly someone coughed and Lukas opened his eyes to see blue orbs staring at him. The Norwegian stood up straight and looked at the man.

"What would you-"

"You know you shouldn't sleep on the job."

Lukas' eyes widened at the sudden statement and a slight blush forced itself across his pale cheeks.

"I-I was sleeping."

"Whatever you say. Anyway I'm here because I am the new employee! My name is Matthias Kohler!" A wide grin spread across the taller man's face as he stared at Lukas.

"You're the new employee?" Lukas frowned when he thought about working with this man. "I'm Lukas, Lukas Bondevik. Sadiq told me to, I guess, show you the ropes."

"Sadiq?"

"The manager of this café."

"Oh right, right." Matthias waved his hand at the information, the grin never leaving his face. "Well, nice to meet you Lukas! I hope we can be great friends." The taller man held out a hand to the blonde which Lukas reluctantly took.

A small frown worked its way onto Lukas' lips. He just hoped this man would quit soon.

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my new story, What Really Matters Is Invisible To The Eyes. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**If some of you haven't been reading my other story, Silent Melody Darkest Night, then I will inform you that I will be slightly neglecting this story until I finish that one. This chapter is kind of like a little sample until then.**

**Until next time!  
Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
